


Attachments

by TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Clone Wars, Drabble, M/M, Mention of Luke and Leia, Mention of Padmé, Mention of sex, Murder-Suicide, Suitless Vader, Top Anakin Skywalker, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Twisted Play on the Jedi and Sith Codes, Vaderkin, Vaderwan, obikin, prequel trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Finding one's soul mate would normally be a good thing, but for a Jedi, it only creates complications.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownPaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/gifts), [bigwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/gifts).



> Goodness, this fandom is excessive with the Fandom tags. I'm only going to use one of them. I'm a simple person with simple tagging needs. LOL
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.

Cover Image by [CaptainPinsel](http://captainpinsel.deviantart.com/)

 

A Jedi must not form attachments.

It was a policy that Obi-Wan never questioned, not once…until their lips met. In that instant, everything changed.

Before, all he knew was that he was particularly fond of his Padawan, watching him grow from a boy to an adult, watching him grasp the ways of the Force. He was proud of Anakin for his achievements, and when the apprentice became a master, no longer needing his full guidance, Obi-Wan had decided that celebration was in order. A few drinks later they had found themselves in lip lock and it hit them both like a direct hit from a blaster.

Soul Mates.

The term was whispered around the galaxy like a myth. A legend that the romantic-hearted chose to believe in as firmly as the Jedi believed in the power of the Force. But so rare was it that two souls destined to be together actually found each other, that many brushed off the idea as mere fantasy, and yet, there they were, realizing for the first time just how strong such a bond between two souls could be. It had been a sobering connection.

No sooner had they reached a private chamber, than their robes hit the floor, bodies pressed close, and Obi-Wan found himself moaning out shamelessly as Anakin moved inside him.

And yet, they knew they had to keep it secret. They couldn't let their attachment be known; keeping a distance between them until behind locked doors.

They should have been happy like that.

Obi-Wan was forced to look on with a shattered heart as Anakin suddenly pulled away from him. It was probably for the best. They were both Jedi, after all. A strong attachment such as what they shared would jeopardize too much. But it seemed even Anakin had a void to fill when he pulled back, and Obi-Wan watched silently as his soul mate courted another, _married_ in secret another, and then impregnated her.

Manipulation.

He should have seen that before. It wasn't natural how Anakin had suddenly turned his back on him, but his heartbreak had clouded his judgment. He could see that now as he looked tearfully into the darkened eyes of a new Sith Lord. His sweet, reckless Anakin had been twisted beyond recognition, yet, it was still there, that longing look to be reunited deep behind those cruel eyes.

But it was too late, and they both knew that as their lightsabers whizzed through the air and collided with each other in their final battle. Obi-Wan knew everything would end that day, he just didn't know how.

Anakin had the upper hand and was backing him across an elevated walkway, perhaps, it was Obi-Wan's attachment that would be his end. Anakin wasn't Anakin anymore, he knew that, yet he couldn't strike back; only defend.

"Ani," He called out, tears dripping down his cheeks, "Ani, please…"

_Don't do this…come back to me…_

But he couldn't ask it.

"I'm sorry, Master." Anakin Force-pushed his old master back, "It's too late. You are my forbidden attachment…my attachment is my passion, through which, I'll gain strength, power, victory…freedom… Freedom from this pain."

It was then that Obi-Wan realized that he was not the only one shedding tears as he looked up at Anakin towering over him. When he realized just how much pain Anakin was in. The younger man had been warped by pain and the Dark Side into thinking that the pain they both felt needed to end, that he needed to kill the source in order to achieve freedom from that pain. The realization struck through his heart and he knew what he had to do. The only way they both could end the pain.

Anakin's blue lightsaber was pointing down at his chest, ready to strike. Obi-Wan grit his teeth and sucked in a breath as he quickly prepared himself for what would come next.

With a passionate cry, he flung himself up into Anakin's muscular body, the lightsaber's blade ripping through his gut, and his own returning the strike as it pierced through Anakin's chest.

Determined, Obi-Wan looked up into shocked eyes, "I—" he gasped out through the physical pain, "will end your chaos, bring you b-back to harmony and peace. We—will find serenity t-together, Anakin… I—love you."

He pressed further onto the activated blade spearing him to push himself up into Anakin's lips.

Together, they fell to their knees, and Obi-Wan was surprised when he felt Anakin's arms slide around him, holding him close for the last time.

"Sor-ry, Obi—" Anakin gasped out before he fell back, pulling Obi-Wan with him, laying together one last time, counting the seconds before death took them both.

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This is my first time writing anything for Star Wars, and I'm just a casual (but growing) fan, so I'm sorry if anything is off. I just woke up early this morning with this idea stuck in my head and the need to write it. I literally couldn't get back to sleep until I did write it. lol.


End file.
